The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for dynamically publishing directory information for a plurality of interactive voice response (‘IVR’) systems.
Despite the pervasiveness of other types of devices, telephones remain the most popular devices through which people obtain information when they are on the go. As a result, more and more service providers are adding or enhancing IVR systems for their businesses to provide customers with twenty four hour automated access to information and services. To access an IVR system, however, callers first need to know the phone number to dial that allows the caller to establish a connection with the IVR system. Unfortunately, the phone numbers for many IVR systems are unknown to callers, especially new or recently deployed IVR systems. Furthermore, typical telephones only store a relatively small number of frequently dialed phone numbers and therefore may not contain the phone number for the IVR system desired by a caller.